bigglesfandomcom-20200215-history
Intercepted
Intercepted is the 20th and last short story in the anthology , published in May 1950. The story is set in the surgery of a doctor in a rural practice some time during the Battle of Britain. In the collection, the story is preceded by Teak-Wallah. Synopsis This is a story about "what ifs" and narrow escapes. A squadron leader is hit during an air battle and crash lands on the property of a country doctor. When the pilot regains consciousness, the doctor says he got to the wound just in time. What if he hadn't been on the spot? They speculate on the various what-ifs in the way things had turned out. The pilot's attention is drawn to the picture of a woman on a magazine. The doctor says, by an interesting sequence of ifs, that woman is responsible for him being where he is, and therefore, in a strange way, the pilot owes his life to her. Plot (may contain spoilers - click on expand to read) During a dogfight, a squadron leader is hit and crash lands. When he regains consciousness, he is being treated by a doctor in his surgery. The squadron leader tells him he is due to be married at twelve noon but the doctor says it will have to be delayed, but three weeks at least. He had a lacerated artery and the doctor only just managed to get to him in time. They speculate about the various "what ifs" in history. What if he had turned his Spitfire sooner, what if the enemy pilot had fired just a little earlier or later.... The doctor was the only one for miles around. What if he had not crash landed into the doctor's property or what if he had not been in? The squadron notices a magazine with the picture of a beautiful woman on the cover. The doctor tells him she was responsible for him being where he is and so, but by a strange sequence of "what ifs" the squadron leader owes his life to her. The woman's name was Mabel Braum. She was once a chorus girl at a theatre. An elderly and wealthy squire, Sir Arnold Gretson had come to the theatre and noticed her and fallen for her. So Mabel became Lady Estelle Gretson. In the village where the Gretson's had their estate was a country doctor named Thorpen. Estelle soon fell in love with Thorpen and wanted Thorpen to shoot and kill her husband. After all, she told him, accidental shootings occured frequently in the countryside. Thorpen was horrified and sold his practice and prepared to leave. Shortly before his departure he came up to say goodbye and witnessed Estelle shooting her husband while out riding. The inquest returned a verdict of accidental shooting. Estelle inherited his wealth and went to the Riviera but soon lost most of her money gambling. However she had other assets and managed to marry a retired French banker named Joudrier. Three months later, he fell off a foot bridge and died. Estelle inherited his wealth and returned to England. Now, the doctor says, she is engaged to be married to one Lord Courtendale, one of the wealthiest landowners in England. The doctor tells the squadron leader that he is Thorpen. The squadron leader's transport from his station arrives and the pilot makes ready to leave. He picks up his identity disk. He is Lord Courtendale! Characters *Dr Thorpen *Lady Estelle Gretson *Squadron Leader Lord Courtendale *Jock - Courtendale's senior flight commander Aircraft *Supermarine Spitfire *Hawker Hurricane *Messerschmitt Me 109 *Junkers bombers - likely Junkers Ju 88 Ships Places Visited Research Notes Publication History References Category:Short stories Category:Other short stories Category:Adult short stories